Mikoto Uchiha
was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. Background After marrying Fugaku Uchiha, she settled down to become a housewife, raising their sons Itachi and Sasuke. Just before her friend Kushina Uzumaki gave birth, she met with her and introduced Sasuke. She agreed with Kushina's hopes that their sons would become friends. After Kushina asked whether or not childbirth was painful, Mikoto laughed, having found the one thing that Kushina was seemingly afraid of. During the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Itachi noted that she and Fugaku were noticeably absent before the beast struck. What she was doing is currently unknown.Naruto chapter 502, page 2 Despite her concentration on domestic pursuits, it was presumed she was also very trustworthy to be at Fugaku's side when the latter began plotting a coup d'etat against the Senju-led government of Konohagakure. She was later found dead with her husband during the Uchiha clan massacre killed by Itachi. This would later prompt Sasuke to want to avenge her death along with the rest of the clan. Personality Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be. She loved and cared about her sons deeply, and knew how to help them with their problems. Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha clan leader. She also gave Sasuke advice and tried to reassure him about Itachi. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Sasuke was able to talk to her better than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she says that when she and Fugaku are alone, Sasuke is all he talks about. Although she was Itachi's mother, she, like other clan members, grew suspicious of his strange behaviour. Appearance Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black, hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. In Kushina's flashback, she is shown to be wearing a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer. Abilities While little is known of her career as a kunoichi, she was presumably skilled enough to have been promoted to the rank of jōnin. Trivia * In the character introduction of the Viz Media translation of volume 25, instead of the name "Mikoto," she is simply credited as "Sasuke's Mother". * means 'precious' and 'nobility' and is used as a title for Japanese gods. During the anime Mikoto never talked to Itachi once. Quotes * (To Kushina and Biwako about Sasuke's name) "Yes. So he grows up to be a strong, splendid shinobi." * (To Sasuke) "Your older brother is your older brother and you're you, but your father has always cared very deeply about both of you." * (To Itachi) "I know that you're busy with work, but can't you eat dinner with your family at least once in a while?" References es:Mikoto Uchiha